Rodzinne Podobieństwo
by Serathe
Summary: [TŁUMACZENIE] 'Familial Resemblances' delicfcd


Ta sytuacja, wywnioskował Harry, była wyłącznie winą Ginny.

Oczywiście ona nie zrobiła tego specjalnie - nawet jeśli byłaby w stanie kontrolować sposób, w jaki członkowie jej rodziny są do siebie podobni, prawie na pewno by tego nie wykorzystała. Bo absolutnie w żaden sposób nie mogłaby być zadowolona z tej sytuacji.

Która była wzmagającym się pragnieniem Harry'ego, by pocałować swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Nawet nie Hermionę. Tego drugiego. Chłopaka.

Co było dziwne, bo Harry nie lubił chłopców i mógł z czystym sumieniem stwierdzić, że nigdy nie miał o nich nawet jednej z tych myśli (aż do niedawna, ale już wiedział, kto jest odpowiedzialny za taki stan rzeczy). Lubił dziewczyny. Zwłaszcza jedną, więc jeśli miał tego typu... zbłąkane myśli, niewątpliwie logicznym ich wytłumaczeniem było wyraźne podobieństwo między tą dwójką. Ponieważ on pragnął Ginny, a jej tam nie było, zwrócił swoje pragnienie ku możliwie najpodobniejszej osobie. To było to.

Stanowczo.

To musiało być to.

Przede wszystkim włosy. Dokładnie w takim samym odcieniu. Oczywiście dużo krótsze, więc nie można było tak szeroko przeczesywać ich rękami i tak skutecznie wplątywać w nie dłoni. Nie wspominając już o owłosieniu na twarzy - ponieważ Ron zapominał (no cóż, "zapominał" - Hermiona oskarżała go o próbę zapuszczenia brody, czemu stanowczo zaprzeczał) się ogolić, wyhodował już sporą warstwę szczeciny, ledwo widoczną, ale na pewno przyjemnie drapiącą i...

Harry odsunął wierzch dłoni od własnej twarzy (wcale nie przesuwał nim po swoim zaroście, by pomóc sobie w wyobrażaniu czegokolwiek, to byłoby niepoważne) i zaklął. Szczecina - jeśli Ginny nie ogoliłaby nóg, to byłaby na nich szczecina. To właśnie o to chodziło.

Stanowczo.

Były też inne podobieństwa.

Mógłby teraz bez problemu wymienić, jakie.

Mógłby je wymienić bez spoglądania na Rona, który pochrapywał na łóżku obok niego.

Właściwie to nie była wyłącznie wina Ginny. Hermiona też miała coś na sumieniu. Noclegowe konfiguracje były jej pomysłem. Dwóch samców zajmujących jeden pokój wraz z kobietą byłoby powodem zbyt wielu uniesionych brwi, mówiła, więc w podróży zawsze wynajmowali dwa pomieszczenia.

Oczywiście Ron i Hermiona mogliby spać w tym samym pokoju - Harry zignorował skurcz niestrawności (bo wcale nie był zazdrosny), który towarzyszył tej myśli - ale działo się coś, czego Harry nie był pewny. Nigdzie razem nie wychodzili - ani nie korzystali z żadnego krążąc-po-kraju-w-poszukiwaniu-Horkruksów ekwiwalentu wychodzenia. Zapytał Hermionę, o co chodzi, ale odparła, że to Ron powinien mu powiedzieć, nie ona.

Czekaj.

To Ron powinien mu powiedzieć, że...

...że oni dwoje ograniczyli swój związek, by nie doszło do tego, do czego w końcu musiało dojść. To było to.

Stanowczo.

Bo Ron był heteroseksualny. Tak jak Harry (mimo wszystko dziwne zainteresowany odkryciem, jak by to było musieć przy całowaniu odchylać głowę do tyłu) i Hermiona, jeśli o to chodzi.

Ale była tam ta myśl. Odwróciwszy twarz do ściany, wspinał się na wyżyny swojego heteroseksualizmu, fantazjując o nie całkiem heteroseksualnych Ginny i Hermionie.

Poddał się minutę później. Fakt, że choćby wyobrażanie sobie Ginny w objęciach kogoś innego - nawet dziewczyny - wywoływało w nim zazdrość, był pocieszający.

Mniej pocieszający był ten "To znaczyłoby, że Ron jest wolny!" okrzyk triumfu, który zapiał w jego mózgu.

Przewrócił się z powrotem na drugi bok i zerknął na Rona. Właśnie. Rodzinne podobieństwo.

Kiedy ta... sytuacja się pojawiła, wysnuł teorię, że Ron przez pomyłkę zabrał szampon Ginny, kiedy się przeprowadzali, przez co teraz pachniał tym kwiatowym zapachem, który Harry tak lubił.

Niestety ta teoria w końcu spłynęła. Ron w ogóle nie pachniał jak Ginny.

A więc nie zapach. Ani też usta. Ron miał je cieńsze niż Ginny i w ciemniejszym odcieniu różu, i to naprawdę nie była najpomocniejsza rzecz, o której Harry mógłby teraz myśleć.

I oczy Ginny były brązowe, podczas gdy te Rona w odcieniu wydawały się raczej...

...otwarte.

Harry rozważył sięgnięcie po okulary, ale zrezygnował. Wtedy świat stanie się wyraźny i ostry, a on nie czuł się teraz gotowy na nic innego niż zamazaną ciemność.

- Um - odezwał się, boleśnie świadomy faktu, że właśnie został przyłapany na studiowaniu rysów swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

- Ty też, co? - spytał Ron.

Przez krótki moment rzeczywiście było tam rodzinne podobieństwo, głównie w wewnętrznej dyskusji, którą Harry nagle poczuł się wyjątkowo zaabsorbowany.

Ginny cię zabije!

Zerwiemy!

To chłopak!

To znaczy, że wiem, co lubi!

To twój najlepszy kumpel!

No właśnie!

...Nie mogę temu zaprzeczyć.

Całowanie Rona było zupełnie niepodobne do całowania Ginny. Tutaj był ten zarost, ciepłe uczucie drapania, kiedy ów przesuwał się po jego skórze i ta energia (których tam nie było). Wielkość dłoni Rona spoczywającej na karku i dotyk naprężonych mięśni pod jego własną ręką.

- Ginny mnie zabije - powiedział Harry jakiś czas później.

- Wcale nie - odparł Ron. - Ginny zabije mnie.

KONIEC


End file.
